


(How'd you two meet?) We Made Promises

by Zhinni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Clumsy Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Laura is totally the one who Derek made that promise to, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Nurse Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhinni/pseuds/Zhinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stumbles into the clinic Derek is working at. Awkward rambling and cute insults ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(How'd you two meet?) We Made Promises

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting anything at all ever, and also my first ever Sterek fic. Also not beta read at all.

The way he walked was enough to catch Derek's eye. Not that he was particularly graceful, quite the opposite in fact. He stumbled through the door of the clinic and nearly ran headfirst into the nurse heading out. No, it wasn't that he was graceful, just that he caught everyone's attention with his almost swear turned child safe explosion. "Oh shiiii- shoot!" Derek smirked as the man righted himself and made his way up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski and I made an appointment for my dad yesterday but then I lost the note that I wrote the time I scheduled it for and now I don't know how to trick him into coming because I don't know what time he needs to be here and he's certainly not going to come if I tell him that he's going to the doctor so I need to trick him but like I said I lost the time so I need you to use your magic computer scheduling skills and find out when he's supposed to be here so I can make him come."

Derek blinked owlishly for a few seconds, working his way through the gush of words to find out what the actual question was. "Uh, hi. I'll need either his name or the name you scheduled the appointment under." 

"Oh, right" Stiles said. "I made it in his name so you'd be looking for a John Stilinksi. And make double sure that you guys don't call him to cement the appointment because like I said..."

"Yeah, he won't come if he knows, I caught that part." Interrupted Derek. He started typing the name into his computer and then hesitated. He didn't know how to spell the man's last name but he wasn't sure he could get it out of him without having to field another rush of unintelligible words. Derek glanced up at the man, Stiles? and asked quietly "Do you think you can tell me how to spell your father's last name without saying _anything _else?"__

__Stiles stared at the scruffy faced man behind the counter, mouth open but no sound coming out. He started to snark at the nurse, whose name tag said cheerily: "HI, I'M derek HOW CAN I HELP YOU TODAY?" but Derek held up one finger and said "Just. Letters."_ _

__Narrowing his eyes Stiles replied "S-T-I-L-I-N-S-K-I" and added under his breath "jerk face"_ _

__Derek finished typing and waited while the hulking dinosaur of a desktop searched for the information Stiles was waiting for. He couldn't help sneaking a glance up at Stiles and wondering how often he came to this clinic. "Ahem, uh, Stiles?" He chanced speaking to the gorgeous man, hoping he could get something good out of this terrible afternoon._ _

__Stiles looked up and scowled. "Oh, am I allowed to talk now?"_ _

__Derek sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, but this old computer takes forever to do anything and I wanted to get the search started so you could have your answer sooner. I didn't mean to upset you."_ _

__Stiles flushed. "Oh. Thank you I guess. I mean, I know I have a habit of rambling when I'm nervous and then stumbling in the door like that and seeing that there was a hot like burning nurse that I was going to have to talk to made it even worse and oh god could you please just shoot me now before I say any more words because I am _not _making the situation better."___ _

____Derek grinned at the obviously flustered young man and leaned forward over the counter. "I have to say; every time you open your mouth you make me more interested."_ _ _ _

____Stiles gaped. No way. No way was this gorgeous mcgorgeous nurse flirting with him. "I... Uh... Don't know what you mean?"_ _ _ _

____"Just that not very many auctioneers visit this clinic. And I've always wanted to know how you guys talked so quickly. I mean, I've been to a few auctions but never had the chance to ask... Are you guys born with extra lungs or is it something you have to practice?" As soon as the words were out of Derek's mouth he winced. He knew he was bad with people, but god, he didn't usually insult them in the first two minutes. Especially not the ones who obviously found him attractive._ _ _ _

____"Oh my god. Oh. My. God." Stiles stood stock still, looking incredibly shocked._ _ _ _

____Derek stammered "I can't believe I just said that I, I-I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me I promise I'm not usually so rude it's just..."_ _ _ _

____Stiles interrupted "You did it! You finally came up with an insult I hadn't heard yet! I'm not angry I promise! Oh and it was so perfectly delivered too!" he crowed, starting to laugh loudly as he covered his face with one hand._ _ _ _

____"You... You're not angry? How are you not angry?" Derek asked, looking down and realizing the computer had finally found the information needed._ _ _ _

____Stiles composed himself and answered "I'm not angry because I now I ramble and stutter and talk too quickly. I've gotten used to it and people's comments don't bother me anymore. But like I always tell Scott, I never hear any new ones. Until today... Until you."_ _ _ _

____While Stiles was talking Derek hit print and leaned over to grab the piece of paper that slid out of the printer. "Oh. That, uh, sort of makes sense. Anyway, um here's the information you asked for."_ _ _ _

____"Oh, thanks tons! Now I can make sure my dad eats the right stuff." Stiles took the papers and shuffled his feet. "Um, doyoumaybewannagogetcoffeewithmewheneveryougetoffwork? I know you totally insulted me which means you probably think I'm annoying but I promised Allison that I'd actually try to talk to the next person I had a crush on I just didn't think it'd be this soon but even though it is I really wanted to try asking you out even if you shoot me right down..."_ _ _ _

____Derek smiled as soon as the question registered and quickly interrupted "Yes! I actually made the same promise, well I mean, not the same promise but a similar one. I promised I wouldn't insult the next guy I liked. I know I did insult you, but I was going to ask you out for coffee anyway. I get off work in an hour. Want to meet at the cafe around the corner?"_ _ _ _

____They both stood there smiling at each other until the person in line behind Stiles pointedly cleared their throat. Startled out of their reverie, Stiles jumped, nodded and rushed out the door while Derek straightened some papers on his desk. This was going to be a good afternoon._ _ _ _


End file.
